Stationen der DHARMA Initiative
Es existieren mehrere, von der DHARMA Initiative, erbaute Stationen auf der Insel. Der genaue Zweck ist noch weitgehend unbekannt, aber es scheint als wären sie die einzigen Zeichen von Zivilisation auf der Insel. Gemäß dem Sri Lanka Video, wurden sie gebaut, um den Wissenschaftlern zu helfen "die Welt zu retten", mittels der Forschung auf verschiedenen Gebieten, wie Zoologie und Psychologie. Sie alle haben (oder hatten) eine Strom- und Wasserversorgung, ebenso verschiedene Ausrüstungsgegenstände (beispielsweise Maschinen, Waffen, Wohnbereiche, Computer, Medizinisches Equipment, etc.) Jede Anlage hat ihr eigenes, achteckiges Logo (siehe unten). 1980 wurden 6 Orientierungsfilme produziert(The Swan Orientation: 3 of 6; The Pearl Orientation: 5 of 6) was darauf hindeutet, dass es zu dem Zeitpunkt 6 Stationen gab. Bislang wurde die Existenz von 7 Stationen bestätigt, es ist jedoch möglich, dass noch weitere existieren. Die bereits gefundenen Stationen sind: Der Pfeil ]] :Hauptartikel: Der Pfeil *'Stationsnummer': ? *'Karte auf der Brandschutztür': Norden *'Quarantänezeichen': gefunden *'Mögliche Funktion': Lagerraum *'Orientierungsfilm': nicht gefunden *'Entdeckt von': den Tailies Die Pfeil Station war einst eine Untersuchungsstation der DHARMA Initiative, erwähnt in dem Schwan Orientierungsfilm. Sie wurde als Lagerraum genutzt, nachdem sie von den Mitgliedern der Dharma Initiative wegen ungeklärten Gründen zurückgelassen wurde. Die Station ist weitgehend leer, ausser mehreren Kisten. In einer der Kisten war ein Glasauge (welches Mikhail gehören könnte, da er ja nur ein Auge hat) und eine Kopie einer Bibel, in welcher sich ein Teil des Orientationsfilmes befand. Die Überlebenden aus dem Heck der Oceanic Flug 815 nutzten sie als Unterschlupf und Versteck, bevor sie sich mit den Überlebenden aus dem mittleren Teil zusammenschlossen. Der Stab ]] :Hauptartikel: Der Stab *'Stationsnummer': ? *'Karte auf der Brandschutztür': Nordwesten *'Quarantänezeichen': nicht gefunden *'Mögliche Funktion': medizinische Gründe *'Orientierungsfilm': nicht gefunden *'Entdeckt von': Claire, Kate und Rousseau Der Stab ist eine der DHARMA Initiative Stationen. Es scheint, als wäre sie eine Art medizinische Station. Claire wurde nach ihrer Entführung durch Ethan hier her gebracht (--> Claires Flashback in Episode 2.15 Mutterschutz. Vermutlich sollte hier ihr Kind Aaron mit einem Kaiserschnitt frühzeitig zur Welt gebracht werden, damit die Anderen ihr Aaron stehlen konnten. Nach ihrer Flucht (unterstützt durch Alex) wurde die Station verlassen. Claire, Kate und Rousseau besuchten die Station später wieder in "2.15 Mutterschutz" (siehe Liste der Stationenerkundler). Nach der Lage auf der Brandschutztürkarte scheint es, dass sie im Westen der Insel liegt. Es wurde noch kein spezieller Orientationsfilm dieser Station gefunden. Desweiteren ist keine "Quarantäne" Warnung auf einer ihrer Türen. Der Schwan ]] :Hauptartikel: Die Luke (Schwan von außen) und Der Schwan *'Stationsnummer': 3 *'Karte auf der Brandschutztür': Süden *'Quarantänezeichen': gefunden *'Mögliche Funktion': The Numbers Transmission, Electromagnetism, and/or Psychology *'Orientierungsfilm': Projection Film *'Entdeckt von': Locke und Boone "Der Schwan" ist die dritte Station der DHARMA Initiative, welche zuerst von Locke und Boone entdeckt wurde. Laut Orientierungsfilm war "The Swan" eigentlich ein Labor "wo Wissenschaftler die einzigartigen elektromagnetischen Schwankungen, welche in diesem Teil der Insel vorkommen, untersuchen können." Allerdings muss seit "Dem Vorfall" ein Verfahren eingehalten werden, bei dem zwei Leute für 540 Tage, alle 108 Minuten, die Zahlen in den Schwan Computer eingeben und Die Taste drücken müssen, danach wird eine Ablösung eintreffen. Die Station liegt in der Südregion der Insel, ungefähr eine Meile von der Absturzstelle der Oceanic Flug 815 Maschine entfernt. Es gibt einen Ausfallsicherung, dessen Funktion beim Betätigen immer noch rätselhaft ist. In der Folge "2.24 Zusammen leben - Alleine sterben, Teil 2" wurde der Knopf mit Hilfe des Schlüssels von Desmond betätigt und die Station implodierte. Die Entladung des Magnetfeldes durch den Tastendruck ist demnach nicht mehr nötig. Die Flamme ]] :Hauptartikel: Die Flamme *'Stationsnummer': 4 (laut der Karte auf der Brandschutztür) *'Karte auf der Brandschutztür': Südwesten *'Quarantänezeichen': nicht gefunden *'Mögliche Funktion': Kommunikation *'Orientierungsfilm': Nach einem gewonnenem Schachspiel am Computer *'Entdeckt von': Kate, Locke, Sayid und Rousseau "Die Flamme" ist der Name einer Farm, mit einer Satelitenschüssel auf dem Dach, die von Mikhail bewohnt wird. Das Gebäude hat einen Keller voller C4-Sprengstoff und einen Schachcomputer. Falls ein Schachspiel gewonnen wird, erscheint ein weiterer Orientierungsfilm, der einem mehrere Handlungsoptionen des Computers vorschlägt (z.B. Selbstzerstörung der Station oder Kommunikation zu Aussenwelt). Nach der Zerstörung der Schwan-Station ist der Empfang zur Ausserwelt zusammengebrochen. Nach einen gewonnenem Schachpiel von John Locke, tippte er 77 in den Computer ein, wodurch die "Flamme" zerstört wurde. Die Perle ]] :Hauptartikel: Das ? (Perle von außen) und Die Perle *'Stationsnummer': 5 *'Karte auf der Brandschutztür': nicht aufgelistet (vielleicht das "?" in der Mitte oder C4) *'Quarantänezeichen': nicht gefunden *'Mögliche Funktion': Psychologische Experimente *'Orientierungsfilm': U-Matic Tape *'Entdeckt von': Nikki und Paulo, später von Eko und Locke Die Perle wurde ebenfalls von der Dharma Initiative gebaut und wurde von Locke und Eko in Folge 2.21 ? (Fragezeichen) entdeckt. Die Aufgabe dieser Station ist es, laut Perlen Orientierungsvideo, die Schwan und andere Stationen über Monitore zu überwachen. Ausserdem sagt das Video, dass die Bewohner der Schwan Station unwissend Teil eines psychologischen Experimentes sind und die Besatzung der Perle jedes Verhalten und alle Ereignisse aufzeichnen soll. Es wird jedoch vermutet, dass die Arbeit in der Perle nutzlos ist, bis die Notenbücher, die sie mit den Informationen ausfüllen sollen, auf einem Haufen mitten im Wald gefunden werden. In der Station war auch noch eine Kamera, welche darauf hinweist, dass nicht die Bewohner des Schwans, sondern die der Perlenstation Teil des Experimentes sind. Die Station besteht aus einem achteckigen Tunnel, welcher über eine Leiter nach unten in einen unterirdischen achteckigen Raum führt. In diesem sind 9 Fernseher-Sets, welche Überwachungsbilder der einzelnen Stationen zeigen. Es scheint, als wäre die Station defekt: Es fehlen Teile der Decke, lose Kabel und Geröll liegen in dem Raum. Es gibt keine Wohnräume für die Besatzung der Perle. Allerdings sieht man in 3.05 The Cost of Living, dass es dort eine noch intakte Toilette in einem Raum auf der linken Seite gibt. In dieser Station wurde auch der Mann mit der Augenklappe auf einem der Monitore gesehen, in der "Flamme", einer weiteren Dharma-Station. Die Hydra ]] :Hauptartikel: Die Hydra *'Stationsnummer': ? *'Karte auf der Brandschutztür': nicht aufgelistet *'Quarantänezeichen': nicht gefunden *'Mögliche Funktion': zooologisch *'Orientierungsfilm': nicht gefunden *'Entdeckt von': Jack, Kate und Sawyer werden von den Anderen hierher gebracht. Die Hydra ist der Name einer zooologisch genutzten DHARMA Initiative Station. Bis jetzt, weiß man, dass sie ein Unterwasseraquarium und ein paar Tierkäfige besitzt. Der Zweck der Station ist bis jetzt noch unbekannt, aber man vermutet, dass dort Tiere (Haie, Delphine und Bären) gefangen gehalten wurden. Es scheint so, als wären dort Verhaltensexperimente durchgeführt worden, aufgrund eines "Puzzles" von Knöpfen und Hebeln in einem der Käfige. In diesem Käfig wurde Sawyer gefangen gehalten. Im Moment ist sie unter Kontrolle der Anderen, welche in den Käfigen Menschen anstatt Tieren halten. Die Hydra-Station liegt auf einer anderen Insel, nicht weit von der Haupt-Insel entfernt, was man in 3.04 Every Man for Himself sehen kann. Höchstwarscheinlich leben die Anderen im Moment in dieser Station und tuen auch dort ihre "Arbeit". Die Hydra ist nicht auf der Brandschutztür augezeichnet, womöglich weil Radzinsky oder Kelvin die andere Insel nie entdeckt haben oder wegen weil die Insel vielleicht unsichtbar sein könnte. Der Spiegel ]] :Hauptartikel: Der Spiegel *'Stationsnummer': Unbekannt *'Karte auf der Brandschutztür': nicht aufgelistet *'Quarantänezeichen': nicht gefunden *'Mögliche Funktion': Funksignale, die von der Insel ausgehen zu unterdrücken. *'Orientierungsfilm': nicht gefunden *'Entdeckt von:' Charlie und Desmond Die Station liegt im Meer und wird von Charlie entdeckt, der vom Auslegerkanu aus zu ihr hinuntertaucht, nachdem er und Desmond dem Kabel gefolgt sind. Sayid besitzt Baupläne der Station, die er in der Flamme gefunden hat. Stationen - Staffel 4 ---- Der Tempel thumb|right|Das Tempel-[[DHARMA Logos|Logo]] :Hauptartikel: Der Tempel *'Stationsnummer': Unbekannt *'Karte auf der Brandschutztür': nicht aufgelistet *'Quarantänezeichen': nicht gefunden *'Mögliche Funktion': dient aktuell als Schutz, unbekannt *'Orientierungsfilm': nicht gefunden *'Entdeckt von:' unbekannt Der Tempel (englisch: "The Temple") ist ein bisher ungesehener Ort auf der Insel. Aus einem Gespräch zwischen Richard Alpert und Ben erfahren wir, dass die Anderen zum Tempel geführt werden sollen. Es ist vielleicht der Ort, den Ben meinte, als er gesagt hat: "Wir werden umziehen. An einen altbekannten Ort.". Warum die Anderen dort hingehen, welche Funktion er hat und wo genau er sich befindet ist noch unklar. In zeigt Ben seiner Tochter Alex, Karl und Danielle eine Karte, die sie zum Tempel führen soll. Er sagt, dass dies der einzige sichere Ort auf der Insel sei. Auf der Karte ist zu sehen, dass sich der Tempel in den Bergen befindet. Außerdem ist ein DHARMA-Logo zu sehen, es handelt sich also um eine weitere der DHARMA-Initiative erbaute Station. }} }} =Mögliche Stationen= * Zwei mit gepunkteten Linien auf die Brandschutztür gezeichnete Stationen sind mit "C3?" und "C4?" benannt. * Es gab eine siebte Station auf der Brandschutztür, die durchgestrichen wurde. * Es könnte laut der Brandschutztür vier kleinere Anlagen geben, die mit CV I, CV II, CV III, and CV IV benannt sind. * Die "Tür"-Station wurde auch als mögliche Station angesehen, aber als Sayid in Zusammen leben, Alleine sterben die Türen öffnete, war dort nur eine Wand aus Steinen. Höchstwahrscheinlich ist die Station zugeschüttet worden oder sie ist eingestürtzt. Kategorie:Orte auf der Insel * Kategorie:DHARMA Initiative